paradisebayfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Fosa de focas
} |name = Fosa de focas |image = Seal.png |levelunlocked = 5 (antes 20) |clearland = Yes |landcost = 5 (antes 10.000) |requiresrepairs = Si |repaircost = 0 |repairtime = 24 horas }} left|300px Como se obtiene La Fosa de las focas se desbloquea en el Nivel 5 (desde el 1 de marzo de 2018). Debes despejar el área y reparar el edificio (24 horas) antes de poder usarlo. Como funciona? Tus focas viven en la Fosa de las focas. Puedes usarlas para bucear y obtener "recompensas especiales" en el sitio del tesoro cerca de tu isla. The tambien está localizada en la Fosa de las focas y en ella puedes comprar artículos especiales y decoraciones mediante tus y . Resumen de los buceos Hay un evento de buceo semanal (actualmente en funcionamiento de domingo a domingo). Cuando comienzas tu buceo o inmersión, tienes sesiones de buceo de 12 horas cada una para completar tantas como quieras / puedas. Las sesiones de buceo están separadas por un temporizador de 24 horas (a partir de cuando se completa la última inmersión, * no * cuando se recoge la recompensa). El icono de buceo aparece cuando una inmersión está lista para comenzar. Tambien puedes usar para acelerar tus buceos. You can earn rewards from your own dives and helping your friends. Puedes ganar recompensas con tus propios buceos y ayudando en los buceos de tus amigos. Los amigos también recibirán recompensas cuando ayudes en sus buceos. Si ayudas en el buceo de un amigo se incrementa la cantidad de recompensas que recibe tu amigo y a tí también te da recompensas, pero NO reduce el tiempo de buceo. Ver las tablas de abajo para ver que recompensas recibes tu y tu amigo. Tus Buceadores! Conoce a tus buceadores : Jacobo es tu propia foca y es la que bucea por tí en busca de tu propio tesoro en la fosa de las focas. Actualmente hay 4 focas ayudantes disponibles: Nota: El nombre de las focas varía segun idioma/región del juego. Tipos de buceo Hay 7 tipos diferentes de buceos: Ayudando en los buceos de tus amigos Cada uno de tud focas ayudantes puede ayudar en el buceo de otro jugador. El tiempo de ayuda predeterminado es de 1 hora (pero será más corto si finaliza el evento de buceo del amigo, o si se acelera el buceo mediante gemas): El icono de buceo se muestra en el avatar de tus amigos si éstos estan buceando. Esto es aplicable en tu normal barra de amigos del jugo y en la barra de amigos de buceo en la propia Fosa de las focas. Cuando un amigo te ayuda en tu buceo, tú recibirás un Premio Social que puedes recoger en tu Fosa de las focas: Recogiendo Conchas reales Puedes recoger un máximo de 400 durante los eventos de buceo. Es posible recoger algunas mas de esta cantidad en caso de tengas menos de 400 y al recoger los premios del buceo estas superen las 400.Sin embargo, mientras tengas 400 o más ya no recibirás más como recompensas de buceo. Si tienes al maximo las recibirás 75 en lugar de conchas ''' '''en tus buceos (desde 23 de Agosto 2018). Al final del evento de buceo, toda restante es "guardada" para el siguiente evento de buceo. Eventos especiales de bonificación Los eventos especiales de bonificación se activan durante la semana (de manera general las últimas 48 horas de la semana). En estos eventos, las cantidades de son multiplicadas por 2x o 3x. Estáte atento a los anuncios en el propio juego y similares a estos! 260px fr:La Maison des Phoques Categoría:Gameplay